Missing Sakura
by AnsleyL
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke broke up three years ago and havent talked since. So, why the sudden letter from Sakura? Sasuke's POV.


**So, I know i should be updating other stuff (Just me, Crazy House), sorry guys! but hey here's this short story :D Hope you all like it! I wrote this for my creative Arts class at school!**

**EDIT: So since I made this n English class I changed the names rom naruto to regular to nauto, so there was some mix ups when I replaced the nmes again, not too big but there was so I fixed it all. Thanks **Kaelin The Black Swan **for pointing it out.**

Missing Sakura

Sasuke wiped the sweat of his head and laid the white towel around his shoulders touching the ends of his spiky black hair, as he climbed up the steps of his tour bus. He had just finished a performance, and over two thousand people had attended. He grabbed his water bottle and was grateful for the cool liquid traveling down his dehydrated throat. As usual he was the first in the bus after a concert ended. The rest of his band mates, Suigetsu and Karin liked to milk the crowd of adoring fans, while Juugo acted as a body guard even though he was just their drummer, and really had no reason to take responsibility for their safety. Sasuke sat comfortably into the built in sofa closing his eyes, taking in the peace and quiet while it lasted, because before long his band mates would be back with adrenalin pumping keeping his dark brown eyes open all night. He had nearly fallen asleep when the familiar rough steps of Juugo were heard entering the bus while shuffling through paper.

"Mail." He announced placing Sasuke's on the table and going into the sleeping area to put away Karin and Suigetsu's mail, then coming back and sitting on the opposite side of the table. "What's that?" He asked questionably noticing Sasuke's sudden interest and how he rushed to open it up, but at the same time was careful not to rip it too much.

"A letter from my high school girlfriend," Sasuke said it so casually it almost made the previous actions of urgency seem like nothing.

"I see, so are you still in love with her?" Juugo asked as he opened a can of Sprite he had gotten from the mini fridge, and took a sip letting a sigh leave his mouth as he placed it on the table and leaned into it showing he had his attention fully on Sasuke.

"Ha, no!" A harsh response from the boy's mouth.

"Ouch, bad break up?" Juugo assumed leaning back into his seat.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Sasuke said remembering the day as if it were yesterday when it had in fact been two years since.

"_Sasuke…" The pink haired girl pushed away from the usual embrace and peck on the lips she and Sasuke shared every time they greeted each other._

"_What is it Sakura?" He asked confused as to why she pushed him away. Usually she would hang onto his arm as if it were her own._

"_I'm sorry." She let out a disappointed laugh and looked at the ground trying to gather up the courage she knew she needed in order to look him in the eyes._

_Sasuke noticed her discomfort and stepped back from her, his hold on to his bag tightening as her face continued unchanged in front of him. "What?" _

_Sakura swallowed hard and whispered so lightly she hoped Sasuke almost didn't hear. "I'm leaving."_

_Sasuke removed his hold on his bag and awkwardly moved in his spot. "Excuse me?" He asked a little confused._

"_I can't stay in Konoha, they don't have the schools or the necessary job opportunities that I really need if I ever hope to become…" She slowed down her speech noticing how fast and slurred her words were coming out of her mouth. "A doctor." _

"_Sakura," Sasuke said trying to organize his thoughts and the words coming from her mouth. He couldn't imagine not being able to see her every day. To hold her in his arms, and reassure her every time she had a problem. "This is no reason to break up with me."_

_Sakura turned from him, the air making her hair float behind her causing Sasuke to instinctively reach out to them, wanting to smell her scent of strawberry shampoo and mango conditioner. He pulled his hand back before she could see it. She moved her head to have a sideways glance at him and looked absolutely devastating. Sasuke hadn't noticed it before but she had an over amount of makeup on trying to cover her droopy eyes and dark circles, as well as the pimples he could see trying to crack through her unprofessionally done foundation. _

"_My life goal ever since I was seven years old was to help make a difference in the world by saving lives. Being a doctor is all I ever wanted." Sakura then turned completely to him and glided over to him placing her trembling fingers on his cheeks and she let the few tears fall from her face. "You're all I ever wished for Sasuke, you are the one I thought I would have three kids with; one older boy and twin daughters. You're the one I thought I would wake up next to every morning and never regret the decision to be with you." This caused Sasuke to smile. Sakura smiled lightly. "I love you, but I have to go and I can't ask for you to understand it very much, but just to let it happen without a struggle, without a fight." _

_Sasuke looked at Sakura's tears falling of the tip of her chin. "I don't understand." The start of whining in his voice bothered him. He took control and pulled her close, kissing her gently, hoping that maybe something would go off in her head and make her take back what she said. Instead her tears fell faster and as they separated all she could say was "I'm sorry," And "I love you."_

_Sasuke didn't know how to respond. The two stood in that position of a happy loving couple, but unseen by the bystanders passing by the park it was actually the most depressing moment __of Sasuke's life. All he could wonder is if it were the same for Sakura._

"Dude I'm sorry." Juugo patted Sasuke's upper arm, as an attempt to comfort him.

"It's been two years, it's not important anymore." Sasuke said a defensive shield clearly blocking his emotions from coming out.

"Yeah, okay." Juugo said letting it go. "What happened after that?"

"We decided it was best to cease communication, that our love was something that wouldn't work long distance, and since that's all it could ever be she concluded we were not meant to be." Sasuke explained opening the letter he had carefully taken out of the envelope.

"Guess she changed her mind." Juugo sighed, finishing off his soda and tossing it into the trash can.

"Did you ever find out the real reason she ended it?"

Sasuke and Juugo jumped their heads turning towards the door they hadn't noticed was opened. Suigetsu and Karin walked in, Karin waiting for her response. "So, did you?"The two of them joined Sasuke around table.

"No." Sasuke said. "Did you happen to hear my story?"

"Yeah," Suigetsu replied and Karin gave him a sad smile.

"Are you going to read that or not?" Karin asked addressing the letter in his hands.

Sasuke laughed and said "yeah." turning his attention to Sakura's sloppily written letter.

Dear Sasuke, I know we had an arrangement but I felt like it's been two years and it would be fun to catch up. I saw your band on TV, and love your song linked. I'm a satisfied buyer of that song. Anyways, the reason I'm Sending this letter is because I'm getting married and thought that if you were getting married I would want to know, so I am telling you. If you want to respond my address is as follows. From Sakura.

Disappointment flooded through Sasuke as he finished the letter. As soon as he set the paper down, his friends grabbed for it.

"Wow," Karin said finishing the letter and giving it to Suigetsu. "I am so sorry." She said sincerely.

Juugo patted Sasuke's back. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"What could I do, too late, doesn't really even matter." Sasuke said taking his letter back and putting it back in its envelope.

"Don't you want to see her at the least?" Juugo asked.

"Yeah let's go to her!" Suigetsu grinned, "I hear it's rainy all the time where she's at."

"How is that a reason to go down their?" Sasuke asked getting distracted.

"Oh, it will be like a Disney movie! Let's go, I'll go tell the driver." Karin got the address and went to the driver ignoring the words of protest coming from Sasuke.

"Dude, first time seeing her in two years, almost like a new beginning." Suigetsu said trying to be reassuring in his own way.

"Nope, I liked the way I met her in high school. It was cool back then." Sasuke said digging into his past again.

"_Darn it, darn it, darn it!"Sasuke mumbled to himself as he ran down the hallway, trying to avoid the familiar sounds of his English teachers high heels. He had made the unfortunate decision to skip her class that morning, and if he were caught, he would get stuck with detention. Seeing her foot almost get past the wall behind him, he turned into the nearest bathroom. _

"_Oh sorry." Sasuke said bumping into Sakura. "Hey you're in my math class."_

"_Yeah and you're in the girls bathroom." Sakura straightened herself up moving towards the sink to wash her hands. "I don't want to be rude, but I think the school frowns upon this." She smiled._

"_Yeah but I frown upon detention, so I think its okay." Sasuke grinned explaining the events prior to their meeting._

"_Well Sasuke, I am here because I spilled paint on a girl named Karin. In which she was not happy about, even though it was an accident." Sakura said._

"_I know her she's in my band. Oh that's awesome!" getting a bit over excited Sasuke forgot to keep his voice down, causing a teacher in the hall to take notice._

"_Who is in there?" She said coming in and spotting the two teenagers. "Oh well isn't this nice." She shook her head disappointedly and took out a two slips of paper. "Detention for both of you."_

"_Oh I don't know him, he just got here." Sakura explained, she smiled and winked to Sasuke. "See you later."_

"Wow she got out of detention. That's cool." Suigetsu said approving of her right away. "I think I will like this girl."

"You don't need to like her, just Sasuke." Karin said entering the bus. "Were going now guys, excited?"

They all responded yelling "yeah" and the bus commenced. It took them about eight hours to arrive, expecting the worst of weather since it was spring time, when storms and a lot of rain were most common. However, they were greeted with a shinny sky and a nice warm breeze all around. Any clouds in sight were white as snow, not even close to grey.

"Well this is ridiculous," Suigetsu said pointing to the sky. "A disgrace!" He shook his head disappointedly.

"More importantly were is her street?" Juugo asked referring to Sakura's street.

"How should I know, I've never been here before." Sasuke said nervously, rubbing his hands together as though he was using friction to keep his hands warm.

"Turn right!" Karin called to the driver, having finally found the street. "This is the street; let's just find the house now."

As soon as they were parked in front of her home, Sasuke began to breathe inconsistently, while Karin proceeded to walk toward the house.

"You okay? Can you do this?" Juugo asked Sasuke concerned.

Sasuke shook his head no and retreated back into the bus. "Can't do it, what if she doesn't actually want to see me. Or her fiancée beats me up."

"Dude, don't worry about it theirs three of us and one of him. If anything we will beat him up." Sasuke shook his head again.

"That doesn't help me."

"Well this should." Karin said climbing back into the bus waving a paper around between her index finger and thumb. "They're having a dress rehearsal. Want to go?"

"I don't know…"Sasuke frowned, unsure of coming here in the first place was even a good idea, especially since they were supposed to be on tour.

"You don't want to live in regret do you Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"You don't even have to talk to her just go see her at the least. If you're lucky she'll be fat and ugly." Karin reassured him.

"What was the point in coming if you're not going to see her?" Juugo asked.

"Oh alright, alright, let's go." Sasuke caved, using his friend's pushiness as a cover for his emotions, desperately wanting to see how she's been. But more than that, t see how here life failed without him.

When they arrived at the hotel they saw signs wishing the happy couple a good future, and pointing in the direction of the ceremony. The four of them followed the arrow peaking open the door to see what was going on.

"I see her." Karin pointed out.

"Nice. Sasuke, go talk to her." Suigetsu nudged him but got no response. Sasuke straightened up and opened the door a bit wider ready to go in when he saw a tall guy with jet black hair go up to Sakura and kiss her. She smiled, as well as he did. It looked like a moment in the movie when you realize that the two main chracters are made for each other, and as much as it hurt Sasuke to watch, he couldn't be the one to ruin it. He took one last look at her, noticing the differences from her past. Her hair was layered and down to her mid back, she learned how to properly apply makeup, and she wpre a dress that she wouldn't have been caught dead in years before. Looked like her life was even better then before.

"Where are you going?" Juugo asked noticing Sasuke's retreat from the door.

"She's happy. Who am I to ruin that?" He asked them. None of them responded. He gave a valid response and no matter how much they wished him happiness, they knew he was right.

"Well I'm not having that." Karin mumbled under her breath before entering the room Sakura was in. "Sakura! It's been too long!"

Sakura turned to her a surprised smile coming across her face. "Karin, hey, it is good to see you after this long!"

"Yes I know, I'm better looking and more talented then I was in high school." Karin bragged, "But I'm here on important business, so less talk about me. Sasuke just stepped outside; maybe you would like to talk to him?"

"He's here?" Karin swore she saw a sparkle in Sakura's eyes.

Karin nodded and Sakura turned to her fiancé excusing herself before she left. She sped walked out of the hotel and looked left and right very quickly, not actually giving her eyes time to process what they were seeing. It didn't matter though because Sasuke was leaning on the side of the building. He coughed getting her attention. She turned and for a moment they just stared at each other for a long time.

"Sasuke." She finally spoke. Her voice cracked a bit, the warm weather hit her like a sauna at the moment. "It's good to see you."

"Sakura. Hey." He waved back while she leaned in and gave him a quick hug of welcoming. "I got your letter." He said breaking their ongoing silence.

"Yeah, I wanted you to." She giggled and for a moment it was all he heard. The street noises disappeared, the noise of other peoples chit chatter disappeared, even his own thought ceased from his mind.

"I'm glad you like my music. It's always cool when someone I know honestly likes it and not just cause I'm their friend."

"Actually, my fiancé is in love with your music, I know half the lyrics to every song because he listens to you guys all the time." Sakura smiled. "Maybe an autograph would be a perfect gift?"

"Yeah I can, I can totally do that." Sasuke nodded his head goofily smiling.

"Great, well I should go inside. If you guys are still here tomorrow, please come to the wedding! Uhm," Sakura began rummaging through her purse until she found what she wanted. "You guys can get in with his invitation.

"I'll definitely try to come!" Sasuke said enthusiastically as she walked away saying goodbye before she disappeared in the hotel lobby. "Anything to make you happy." He whispered to himself then thinking, 'Man, I really need to meet another girl.' He sighed at the conflicting feeling he was having and followed the footprints Sakura left behind. When he entered the building he gathered Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin, deciding he wanted to go to the wedding. He wanted to finally say goodbye.

**NOTE: So the guy shes marying is Sai. Why? because he has jet black hair, and is sexy. but you can pretend it's anyone :D**


End file.
